


Season 1, Book 1 Stephanie Nunes: The Big News

by missey3455



Series: Season 1, Book 1 [2]
Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: When Stephanie found out her mother got the job offer in Vermont, she got upset. Maine is her home. She didn't want to leave her best friend, Lexi. What would she do?
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Series: Season 1, Book 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737523





	1. Chapter 1

13-year-old Stephanie Nunes was going to the mall with her best friend, Alexandria Cooper. Her nickname is Lexi by Stephanie. She resides in Maine with her parents, Jimmy and Miranda, and her two older brothers, 15-year-old Mark and her twin, Stephan, who is two minutes older than her. Stephanie and Lexi are very close. They love spending time together. The girls have been best friends since preschool. They trust each other with secrets. They vowed the only thing they can tell secrets if they're in danger to a trusted adult.  
Lexi's the oldest of four children. Her siblings are Alex, Jr., Alicia, and Tricia, who are twins. Their parents got divorced last year and Stephanie stood by Lexi's side through her tough time. Her dad still lives nearby and the kids visit him every day after school until their mom gets out of work before supper. They sleep there on weekends.  
When her parents got divorced, she became depressed. She told Stephanie that she had plans to kill herself and don't want to be stopped. But Stephanie knew that secret wasn't safe, so she told Mrs. Cooper right away. Lexi felt much better knowing she had a good friend to care for.  
Lexi noticed a big change with her father: He doesn't trust Lexi for no reason. She's happy when she doesn't sleep there during the week. He also leaves her out when he gives her siblings all the attention. Lexi doesn't think about it during school to keep her grades up. she would like to speak up and might ask her mom for help.  
Mark was born on January 18, 1980 and just had a birthday. The twins were born on June 14, 1982 and would be 14 this year. All three kids are very close. The twins are best friends.  
"Where should we go for lunch today?" asked Lexi.  
"What about the food court?" asked Stephanie.  
At the mall, the girls had lunch in the food court. They decided to have Papa Gino's. They shared a small pizza.  
"I wonder what movie we would see," said Stephanie.  
"How about Annie: A Royal Adventure? It just came out last week and it has been on top for the second week. It sounds like a great movie," said Lexi. "Ashley Johnson is very good. This is the sequel to 1982's Annie."  
"Wow," said Stephanie.  
"Yeah," said Lexi.  
"I can't wait for it," said Stephanie.  
"Me either," said Lexi.  
"Have you told your mom about your father yet?" asked Stephanie who knew about what was going on.  
"No because I'm afraid to make things worse. I don't know what I did to lose Dad's trust. It's not fair to me he doesn't pay attention to me, only to my siblings. At this rate, I don't think I want to visit him any longer. I rather go with you after school," said Lexi.  
"I don't blame you for that," said Stephanie.  
"I have a better relationship with my mother than Dad," said Lexi.  
"I believe that," said Stephanie. "He used to treat you fairly before the divorce. I remembered he's been like that to you right after that. Have any of your siblings notice or say anything about it?"  
"Yes, but they didn't do anything about it because they were worried to make things worse," replied Lexi.  
"I still think they should speak up. It's not right at all," said Stephanie.  
"I know," agreed Lexi. "I'm glad I still don't think of it during school to get good grades."  
"Good," commented Stephanie.  
"If I want to try to tell Dad on how I feel tomorrow after school, will you be there with me?" asked Lexi.  
"Sure. I'll let my mom know tonight," said Stephanie.  
"Thanks," said Lexi.  
"And, your mom can bring me home when she picks you and your siblings after she gets out of work," said Stephanie.  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Lexi. "I'm glad I had an abortion during this rough time."  
"I know," agreed Stephanie.  
Lexi has a great boyfriend, Luke. She was pregnant not long ago. She had a tough time making up her mind while she had issues with her father. She didn't want to raise a child. She also didn't want to do adoption in case her father gets upset with her about being pregnant and he could ban her from having a boyfriend for a long time. The only way she would've done that if she doesn't visit her father at all until after the baby is born and with adoptive couple. After a lot of thinking, Lexi felt it was better off to have an abortion to avoid all that. She didn't regret it and felt better. Lexi felt she was much young to be a mother.  
Mrs. Cooper supported Lexi's decision to abort her unborn child for that reason. Mrs. Cooper agreed not to tell her ex. Lexi asked Stephanie, who supported her, to keep that decision between them, too- she didn't want anyone to know, especially her father. Stephanie didn't blame Lexi for that and promised not to say anything. She doesn't tell her family to keep her friend's trust. The only other person who knew about it was Luke because they talked about it together and knew why she made that choice. He also promised not to tell Mr. Cooper either.  
After lunch, they went to see that movie. They both liked it. They talked about how good it was after the movie ended.  
"That was good," said Stephanie.  
"I know. I'm glad those men got caught towards the end," said Lexi.  
"Especially the woman," said Stephanie.  
"Exactly," said Lexi.  
They went to a few stores. Stephanie came home just before dinner. She noticed her mom looked happy about something.  
"What's going on? You look excited," said Stephanie.  
"Yes. I'll wait until everyone's at the table to tell you all something," said Miranda, who's a RN at Kittery Nursing Center. "Dinner's ready anyway.  
"Oh, okay," said Stephanie as she went to tell her brothers it was time for dinner.  
When everyone sat at the table, Miranda said, "I have some news today. I got a job offer at a new nursing home that is opening this summer."  
"Good for you," said Jimmy.  
"Where?" asked Mark.  
"It's in Vermont. I already took it," said Miranda.  
Stephanie was stunned to hear it. "Are we going have to move there?"  
"Yes. My boss selected me because I work hard enough," said her mom.  
"I'm glad for you, dear," said Jimmy.  
"Me, too, Mom," said Stephen.  
"And, you just made this decision without us?" asked Stephanie who was getting upset.  
"It's not until July," said Miranda.  
"But Kittery is my home," said Stephanie.  
"So, we'll be going there after you kids finish school for the summer," said Miranda.  
"I don't care. I'm still not leaving. Excuse me, I'm losing my appetite," said Stephanie getting up to leave the table to her room.  
"It would give us more time to put the house up for sale," said Jimmy.  
"I think I'd do it next month," said Miranda.  
"Good idea," agreed her husband.  
"And, start house hunting in Randolph where the new nursing home is," said Miranda. "I'll do that while our house is on the market. Like I said, I plan to leave right after school ends for the summer so I can get settled in before I start my new job on July 1st."  
"Okay," said Jimmy.  
After dinner, Stephanie kept herself busy helping her brothers in the kitchen.  
"I still can't believe we're moving," said Stephanie. "My whole life and Lexi here". "  
"You can still see and stay in touch with her," said Mark. "Like me and Shawn."  
Shawn was Mark's close friend since grade school. His family moved away to Florida for a better weather. They remain in touch.  
"I haven't heard from him in a while," said Mark.  
"Maybe he's been busy," said Stephen.  
"That's what I'm thinking, too," said Mark.  
"One on top of that, I had just met Alan last month and became close friends," said Stephanie.  
"Um, wasn't he the one who was immature?" asked Stephen.  
"It wasn't his fault though. You were absent back then," said Stephanie.  
Stephen had a cold for a few days before Christmas Vacation. The twins share the same room. When one gets sick, the other one stays in Mark's room until they get better.  
"Oh, yeah. I remember when he said hi to me at school," said Mark.  
"I thought Dad was the one who forbid you from seeing him," said Stephen.  
"But Mom didn't," said Mark.  
"And, she was glad I cared about him," Stephanie pointed out.  
Alan had a tough life. His father was abusive and his mom escaped from him taking Alan and his sister two weeks after Thanksgiving. He suffered depressed and acted immature. Not knowing what to do, Stephanie talked to her mom who gave her an advice on how to help him out. It paid off when she went to him and spoke to him because she and Lexi were concerned about him. It turned out he was just angry about what happened. She told him it's okay to feel that way and helped him realize it wasn't his fault. After that, he felt much better, which is how they became close ever since. But her dad still didn't want to see Alan. Her mom didn't know about that part.  
After they finished cleaning up, they changed up and joined their parents to watch a movie.  
"Oh, yeah, by the way, Lexi and I are going to hang out at her father's tomorrow after school," said Stephanie. "She's going to try to talk him on how she felt."  
"Okay," said Miranda.  
After that, they got ready for bed. The kids are in bed by 9:30 pm on school nights, but they're allowed to go to bed a bit later at 10:00 or 10:30 pm on weekends and school nights.  
The twins go to Kittery Middle School for 7th grade and Mark is a 9th grader at Kittery High School.  
The next day, at school, Stephanie met at Lexi's when they walk to school.  
"I had news last night," said Stephanie. "Mom had a job offer at a new nursing home opening this summer."  
"Wow," said Lexi.  
"The only thing is that it's in Vermont," said Stephanie.  
"What does that mean?" asked Lexi.  
"We'll be moving there right after school ends for the summer," said Stephanie.  
"Really?" asked Lexi. "I'd go crazy without you."  
"Yes," said Stephanie. "Mark said we can still stay in touch."  
"Good," said Lexi.  
"I still don't want to leave Maine. I have plans to come back for college after high school. I don't know what career I would like to do yet," said Stephanie.  
"I want to stay here for college. I want to be a teacher since I like kids. I'm good at watching my younger siblings. I would like to take a baby-sitting class to watch more kids. Mom said I can use that money for college or anything I want to save up for like a car," said Lexi.  
At school, Stephanie said, "I already told Mom I'll be with you after school."  
"Okay, good," said Lexi.  
At school, Stephanie and Alan were ready to exchange their phone numbers, so that's what they did.  
Later, after school, she went to the locker and went outside to meet Lexi.  
"I love to walk, but Dad doesn't let me do that on my own," said Lexi.  
"I remember. Did he think you'd take off with a stranger?" asked Stephanie.  
"Probably, but I would never do that. He knows I'm not stupid. He and Mom taught me and my siblings that when we were younger. Plus, you and I always walk together anyway," said Lexi. "Mom trusts me when I walk alone or with you."  
"Wow. He should know you're almost 14," said Stephanie.  
"I know," said Lexi.  
Lexi's birthday is March 17th. She's three months older than Stephanie.  
When they arrived at Mr. Cooper's, the girls decided to do homework before talking to him.  
"I'm nervous about this," said Lexi.  
"You'll make out fine," said Stephanie.  
"I'm glad I can count you, Steph," said Lexi.  
"You know I would do the same thing when I need you," said Stephanie.  
"Exactly," said Lexi.  
After they completed their homework, they talked about what to say to Mr. Cooper.  
"Are you ready now?" asked Stephanie.  
"I think so," replied Lexi.  
"Do you still need me or do you want to speak with him privately?" asked Stephanie.  
"I rather have you with me by my side in case he gets worse," answered Lexi.  
"Okay, let's go then," said Stephanie.  
They came down as Lexi said, "Dad, may I talk to you about something?"  
"Certainly. Let's go in the living room," said Mr. Cooper as they went there to sit on the couch. "What's up?"  
He listened quietly while Lexi had a long talk with him on how she was feeling and added, "Even the others saw that. It's not right that you leave me out. Mom lets me walk on my own or with Steph. Why did you think I'd go with strangers? I would never do that since you both taught me and the rest that at an early age. It seems that you don't seem to trust for some reason. I've been trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. I'm almost 14. I miss that relationship we used to have."  
Mr. Cooper realized his daughter was right and said, "I had no idea on how it bothered you. Now, I know when you came to me. I'm sorry about this. Do you forgive me? I promise it won't happen ever again."  
Lexi smiled as she hugged him. She felt much better after talking to him. She's also lucky she had a good friend by her side. Stephanie was happy she gave Lexi advice on how to handle her father.  
Later, Mrs. Cooper came to pick up the kids and left to bring Stephanie home before dinner. Lexi told her mom about telling her dad on how unhappy she was.  
"Good. I'm surprised you never told me when your siblings told me what they have noticed," said Mrs. Cooper.  
"I wanted to try to do it on my own first. I was nervous, but Steph helped me how to tell him. I asked her to be with me," explained her daughter.  
"That's okay. I understand," said Mrs. Cooper.


	2. Chapter 2

After Stephanie came home, it was almost dinnertime.  
"We're having pizza tonight. It will be here soon," said Miranda. "And, your father's not home for dinner. He's having dinner with a group of friends."  
"Sounds good," said Stephanie.  
"How did Lexi make out with her father?" asked Miranda.  
"Fine. She felt better after she talked to him. He promised her that it won't happen anymore," said Stephanie.  
"Good," said her mother. "Mark has some news to tell us at the dinner table."  
"Okay," said Stephanie. "Alan and I exchanged our phone numbers."  
"That's a good thing," said Miranda.  
"Would I still do that when we move to Vermont?" asked Stephanie.  
"Sure," said Miranda. "You can also still visit. It's not far from Vermont."  
"Oh, good, but I have a small problem that I haven't told you: Did you knew that I was forbidden to see Alan?" asked Stephanie.  
"No, by who?" asked Miranda.  
"By Dad. I told both you Alan had changed because of me, but he later told me that he still didn't want me to see him," said Stephanie.  
"Your dad didn't tell me anything about that part," said Miranda.  
"But you were the one who let me continue to see him," said Stephanie.  
"Of course, that was your reward for helping him," said Miranda.  
"How can we prove Dad?" asked Stephanie.  
"How about this: we can invite Alan over for dinner this weekend," said Miranda.  
"That would be nice," said Stephanie. "I didn't want to say anything to you in front of Dad, so I knew this was a good time to talk."  
"It was okay to wait while your father's not home," said Miranda.  
"I haven't told Alan about us moving yet," said Stephanie. "I might do that when the time is right."  
"I understand," said Miranda.  
At the dinner table, Mark said, "Shawn got bipolar depression."  
"Really?" asked Stephen.  
"Yes, he had mood swings and his mom knew something was wrong," said Mark.  
"Gosh," said Stephanie.  
"He was down in the dumps and needed a friend for support, so I said I would," said Mark.  
"He's lucky to have you as a good friend," said Stephanie.  
"Did he started showing it after they moved to Florida?" asked Miranda.  
"I didn't ask. I told him about us moving to Vermont, but I promised I'd still keep in touch to support him," said Mark.  
"He'd like that," said Stephanie.  
After dinner, Stephanie was helping her brothers in the kitchen.  
"I started to believe you when I realized on how good Alan is now," said Stephen.  
"Good, but now I'd have to tell Dad, too," said Stephanie. "I'm debating to have Mom to be on my side."  
That was when the phone rang as Miranda picked up.  
"Hello," said Miranda.  
"Hi. Is Stephanie there? It's Alan," said Alan.  
"Sure, honey," said Miranda as she brought the phone to Stephanie. "You have a phone call. It's Alan."  
"Okay," said Stephanie. "Should I still help out?"  
"You can go ahead. We can finish from here," said Mark.  
"Thanks," said Stephanie as she got the phone. "Hi, Alan. I was just helping my brothers out."  
"That's okay," said Alan.  
She left for her room. In Stephanie's room, Alan said, "There's a dance coming up next week."  
"I heard about that," said Stephanie.  
"I have a little confession to make: I have feelings for you since we became close friends after you helped me out, which is why I want to ask you to be my date for the dance," said Alan.  
"Really?" asked Stephanie, who was getting excited.  
"Yes," said Alan.  
"Then, I'll be honored to be your date to the dance," said Stephanie. "Oh, I'm just wondering if you want to come over for dinner this weekend."  
"Sure," said Alan.  
"I'll ask Mom if we can exchange our addresses, too," said Stephanie.  
"Okay. We can do that tomorrow," said Alan.  
After they had a long talk, she went to her mom.  
"Alan asked me to the dance next week," said Stephanie.  
"Oh, good," said Miranda.  
"And, get this: He has feelings for me," said Stephanie.  
"Wow, that's wonderful," said her mother.  
"He said he will come here for dinner," said Stephanie. "May I give him our address and is it okay if he gives me his?"  
"Sure," said Miranda.  
"I told him I'd ask you," said Stephanie.  
"That's okay," said Miranda.  
"Good. And, I'm not sure if I'd be ready to have sex though. I'm debating to go on birth control to be on the safe side," said Stephanie.  
"I don't blame you. We can ask your doctor about it on Thursday during your physical," said Miranda.  
"Okay. I plan to complete my education, get a career, get married before having children," said Stephanie. "I want to attend college after high school."  
"Some girls are like that," said Miranda.  
"This would be my first time to have a boyfriend," said Stephanie.  
"That's true," said Miranda.  
"Can we talk to Dad together?" asked Stephanie.  
"Sure," said Miranda.  
"And, we can tell him we can prove that Alan changed to be a good person," said Stephanie.  
"Good idea," said Miranda.  
Later, Stephanie was getting a bit nervous about talking to her father about Alan.  
"Are you ready?" asked Miranda.  
"Yes," said Stephanie.  
Then, Stephanie and her mom gathered Jimmy and said, "Can we talk to you about something?"  
"Okay," said Jimmy.  
"For one thing, I like Alan," said Stephanie.  
"But you knew you're not supposed to see him," said Jimmy.  
"It's funny because you never mentioned that to me," said Miranda.  
"Don't blame it on Alan. It wasn't his fault. You knew I helped him and I can prove it to you," said Stephanie.  
"I told her she can invite Alan over for dinner, so he'll be here this weekend," said Miranda. "You'll be meeting him for the first time."  
"And, he can tell you why he was like that," said Stephanie. "That's why we became close."  
"He even called her to be his date to the dance and to be his girlfriend. I'm not worry about her," said Miranda.  
"Well, alright," said Jimmy.  
After they talked, she felt much better. She was glad she had her mom on her side.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Stephanie and Alan exchanged their addresses.  
"Do you have any ideas what time the dance starts?" asked Stephanie.  
"Not sure. The tickets are going on sale during lunch. I'll buy your ticket when I get mine if you want me to," said Alan.  
"That would be great. Thanks," said Stephanie.  
"No problem," said Alan.  
At lunch, Stephanie was with Lexi. The girls vowed to make time for each other.  
"Are you going to the dance with Luke?" asked Stephanie.  
"Yes. We already got a ticket, he offered to save my ticket for me," said Lexi.  
"This would be a good time to tell you that Alan called me last night," said Stephanie.  
"That's great," said Lexi. "What was new with him?"  
"He told me he has a crush on me and asked to attend the dance with him," said Stephanie.  
"Cool," said Lexi while Stephanie mentioned what Alan told her. "That's good."  
"I know," said Stephanie.  
"Alan would be your first boyfriend," said Lexi.  
"I thought about that, too," said Stephanie. "Luckily, Mom said I can still keep him and remain in touch."  
"That's good," said Lexi.  
"I don't want to tell him the news yet," said Stephanie.  
"You can tell him when the time is right," said Lexi.  
"The best part is that Alan's buying the tickets for the both of us," said Stephanie.  
"Good idea," said Lexi. "That was nice of him."  
"I know," agreed her friend. "What time is the dance? He wasn't sure."  
"It starts at 7:00 pm, according to the tickets," said Lexi.  
"Okay," said Stephanie. "We could go as a double date."  
"I like that idea," said Lexi. "You and I always go together anyway."  
"That's true," said Stephanie. "By the way, Mark had a phone call last night. Shawn has bipolar depression."  
"Wow. I remember him feeling that way even he moved to Florida. The signs must have shown up afterwards," said Lexi.  
"Mom asked Mark if that was it, but he didn't ask," said Stephanie.  
"At least he'll be there to support his friend," said Lexi.  
"I know," said Stephanie.  
After school, Stephanie heard Stephen got in trouble by his teacher for skipping a class and will be kept after school for a detention. The principal was supposed to call Miranda to tell her.  
"The dance is at 7:00 pm next Friday," said Alan.  
"Lexi told me the same thing. She would be going with her boyfriend, Luke," said Stephanie.  
"Would you like me to hold your ticket until the dance?" asked Alan.  
"Sure. That way I won't lose my ticket," said Stephanie.  
After school, Stephanie was doing her homework. Miranda, who was off, came by.  
"Hi, honey," said Miranda.  
"Hi. Alan bought a ticket for the both of us and offered to hold it for me," said Stephanie.  
"That's good," said Miranda.  
"Lexi plans going with Luke. She and I talked about doing that as a double date with the boys," said Stephanie.  
"That is a good idea to do," said Miranda.  
"I know," said Stephanie. "Did anyone called you about what Stephen did yet?"  
"Yes, I did earlier," said Miranda. "I thanked Ms. Poulin for letting me know. I'm going to fix him when he gets home."  
"I was going to tell you in case you didn't hear about it," said Stephanie.  
When Stephen got home 30 minutes later, Miranda grounded him for a month.  
"You will not attending the dance for your punishment," said Miranda.  
"But I just got a ticket," said Stephen.  
"Too bad, you still won't go. You'll think twice before doing that next time," said Miranda.  
That night after dinner was over, the phone rang and Jimmy answered, "Hello."  
"Hello, Jimmy. Can I speak to Miranda?" asked Grandma Wendy.  
"Sure. Hold on, Wendy," said Jimmy as he came out from the living room. "Miranda, your mom's on the phone."  
"Okay," said Miranda as she went there.  
Her parents, Mark and Wendy, grew up in Maine and moved to Florida almost a decade ago. Her dad had a stroke last year and has been unable to walk. His speech has been blurry, too. He moved to the nursing home in Florida ever since. Wendy has a part-time job and she didn't have to time to take care of him. They're in their late 70's.  
Miranda has one sister, Kate. She's married to Miranda's childhood friend, Charlie and have four children; Karen, Anne, Ashley, and Charlie, Jr. Their older brother, Tim, died at the age of 18 in a car accident by a drunk driver when the girls were 14 and 16.  
Jimmy came from London. He came to America as a child with his parents, Steve and Lauren. His baby sister died at birth when he was a toddler. She was born too early and died a few hours after birth. He doesn't remember that moment. His parents died in a plane crash going from Georgia to Washington when his kids were 6 and 8.  
Miranda came out ten minutes later and said, "My father passed away peacefully. That's why she was calling me."  
"That's too bad. He was a wonderful man," said Jimmy.  
"I know. He was surrounded by Mom and Kate,"  
"At least he's in a better place now," said Mark.  
All three kids were very close to her grandparents, especially her grandfather. Stephanie was speechless to hear it. Even though they live in Florida, her grandfather's wish is to be buried in Maine.  
"Mom and Kate are coming down the day after tomorrow to make funeral arrangements. They're bringing Dad by plane that day. They're planning to stay here until the day after the funeral, which is fine by me," said Miranda.  
After dinner, Stephanie went to call Lexi to tell her the news.  
"Gosh, I'm so sorry for your loss," said Lexi.  
"Thanks," said Stephanie.  
"I recall how upset you were when you found out about your grandfather's stroke," said Lexi.  
"I was lucky to have your support," said Stephanie.  
"Grandma Wendy and Aunt Kate are coming down tomorrow to make funeral arrangements here since she and Grandpa Mark grew up here before moving to Florida ten years ago. Aunt Kate's going to have Uncle Charlie and the kids meet her here before the funeral," said Stephanie. "At least Grandpa Mark's with Uncle Tim now. I wish I could've meet him. He was killed in a car accident when Mom and Aunt Kate were teenagers. He was only 18."  
"I wonder if Alan would able to have dinner this weekend while your family's down," said Lexi.  
"Probably. It would be a great time to meet him," said Stephanie.  
"True," said Lexi. "Did your mom find out about Stephen?"  
"Yes, he got punished for a month. She took the dance away from him," said Stephanie.  
"That would teach him not to do that anymore," said Lexi.  
"I know," said Stephanie.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Stephanie decided to attend school to keep her busy. At lunch, Alan and Luke joined her and Lexi.  
"I had sad news last night," said Stephanie as she told the boys about her grandfather. "I'm a bit shocked about it, but I'll be okay."  
"Good," said Luke.  
"I'm sorry to hear it," said Alan.  
"Thank you. My grandmother and my mom's sister will be here today so they can make plans for the funeral. They lived here for a long time until relocating to Florida about ten years ago," said Stephanie.  
"Do you think if I can still come over for dinner?" asked Alan.  
"I can check with Mom to make sure if it's okay," said Stephanie.  
"No problem," said Alan.  
"When he had the stroke, she called me right away," said Lexi.  
"We're always there for each other for support," said Stephanie.  
"Which is good," said Alan.  
"Yes, we have been best friends for years," said Stephanie.  
"And, we never fight. We'd just talk it out if we're upset with each other, which barely happens," said Lexi.  
Later, after school, Stephanie's grandmother and aunt were at the house when she came home.  
"Hi," said Stephanie.  
"Hello, dear," said Wendy.  
"Your mom was telling me you just got a new boyfriend," said Kate.  
"Yes. His name's Alan," said Stephanie.  
"She helped him out while he was having a rough life," said Miranda.  
"His father was abusive, so his mom had to leave her husband and took the kids to protect them. He was angry, but he realized he was glad that his mom did that. She was concerned about her kids' safety. She decided not to let the kids to visit their father at all to be on the safe side," explained Stephanie. "I told him it's okay to be upset and it's normal to feel that way."  
"That was very good on what you did to him," said Kate.  
"In fact, he asked me to the dance next Friday night," said Stephanie.  
"Oh, good," said Kate.  
"Lexi was glad for me when I told her," said Stephanie.  
"So are we," said her grandfather.  
"Mom, Alan asked me if he can still come over for dinner and I told him I'd ask you first," said Stephanie.  
"I don't mind," said Miranda.  
"We're willing to meet him, too," said Kate.  
"Okay, great. I didn't think it was a good time," said Stephanie.  
"That's understandable," said her mom.  
"What day will be better for us to have Alan over? Or should I wait until the funeral is planned before telling him?" asked Stephanie.  
"I think it's better to wait," said Miranda.  
"Should I tell him that tomorrow?" asked Stephanie.  
"Sure," said Miranda.  
The Nunes have a guestroom, so her grandparents use it when they come down. They do that to save money on the hotel. Aunt Kate and her family only use the hotel when they all come down. They don't have any other rooms for all of them to share.  
That night, she went to her mom.  
"What time is my doctor's appointment tomorrow?" asked Stephanie.  
"It's around 4:00 pm, so once when you get home from school, we can leave," said Miranda.  
"Okay, sounds good," said Stephanie.  
"Your grandmother and aunt will be dealing with the arrangements with the funeral and mass while we're out," said Miranda.  
The next day, Stephanie and Lexi were walking together.  
"Granny and Aunt Kate are still willing to meet Alan," said Stephanie.  
"Good," said Lexi.  
"It's still up in the air until the funeral is arranged. I just need to let him know when I see him," said Stephanie.  
At school, she went to him when she saw him.  
"Mom said it's still okay for you to be over for dinner, but we're going to wait until Gramp's funeral is planned before I could let you know which day is good," said Stephanie.  
"No problem," said Alan. "You and Lexi can join me at lunch every once in awhile."  
"Sure," said Stephanie.  
"It would be cool. Luke and I haven't done that in awhile," said Lexi.  
"You can join today," said Alan.  
At lunch, the girls were about to join their boyfriends when Timmy stopped them.  
"No girls…," started Timmy.  
"Leave them alone. I told them they can be with me and Luke," Alan interrupted Timmy.  
"That's right," agreed Luke.  
"I could let them join every day if I want to," said Alan.  
The girls didn't care what Timmy was saying and stayed with their boyfriends. After school, Stephanie came home and wondered if she had time to do her homework.  
"Do I have time to do homework before my appointment?" asked Stephanie.  
"Yes, I'll come fetch you when it's time to leave," said her mom. "We can leave by 3:30 pm."  
"Okay," said Stephanie. "Alan had no problem to wait until the funeral is planned."  
"Good," said Miranda.  
"He invited me and Lexi to join him and Luke once in awhile," said Stephanie.  
"That was nice of him," said Miranda. "By the way, my mom and sister are taking us out for dinner."  
"Okay," said Stephanie.  
She was able to do some of her homework when it was time to leave for her appointment.  
At the doctor's office, Stephanie talked to her doctor about going on birth control and added, "I just got a new boyfriend, so I decided to go on birth control to be on the safe side."  
"I don't blame you," said Dr. Longo. "What type of birth control would you like to take?"  
"I'll use the pill," said Stephanie.  
"Okay, that's fine," said her doctor.  
They talked about what birth control pills to use and how to take it correctly; take one daily. Dr. Longo added Stephanie can take it anytime. After Miranda ordered the pills, they left and went to CVS on their way home.  
"I feel better after deciding to start birth control for protection," said Stephanie.  
"Good," said Miranda.  
"I'm debating to take it every morning before school to be all set," said Stephanie.  
"Good idea," said Miranda.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, the whole family went out for supper at Red Lobster.  
"The funeral arrangement is all set. Dad had life insurance, so that helped us. His wake is on Friday from 6:00 to 8:00 pm and his funeral is at 9:00 am Saturday. His burial will be at Kittery Graveside. In fact, he prearranged everything ahead of time before he had a stroke. Mom would still have life insurance in case something happens to her," said Kate.  
"That's true. I'm glad he did that," said Miranda.  
"Me, too," said Wendy.  
"I'm not sure if I'd go yet," said Stephanie.  
"I understand," said Kate. "None of your cousins wanted to come down for the funeral either, but your uncle will be here. I told the kids that I didn't mind them staying behind in Florida. They'll be with their friends."  
"We'll be here until Monday," said Kate.  
"Maybe Sunday will be better then," said Stephanie.  
"I think, so, too," said Miranda.  
After dinner, they went back home.  
"Aunt Kate, can I use your fashion advice while you're here?" asked Stephanie.  
"Sure," said Kate.  
"I don't know what I plan to wear for the dance. I know it's not until next weekend, but I would like to be prepared, especially since it's my first time to go with a boyfriend," said Stephanie.  
"I can help you," said Kate.  
"I'm a little nervous," said Stephanie.  
"That's normal. I have an idea. Why don't I take you out shopping for one?" asked Kate.  
"That would be great. When are you free to do that?" asked Stephanie.  
"We can do it tomorrow when you come home from school," said Kate.  
"Okay," said Stephanie.  
She went to check with her mom, who said, "That would be a great idea."  
"I'm glad she can help out," said Stephanie.  
"Me, too," said her mom.  
The next day, the kids had already left for school while their grandmother and aunt were still in bed.  
"What time do they plan to get up?" asked Jimmy. "We can take them out for breakfast."  
"Mom likes to sleep until 9:00 or 9:30 am. We can take them out then," said Miranda. "When Kate's off from work, she likes to sleep for a bit, too."  
Wendy and Kate got up at 9:00 am. They both got dressed before they came down.  
"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" asked Jimmy.  
"Sure," replied Kate.  
That was when they left.  
"I forgot to tell you when you got here. We'll be moving to Vermont soon. I got a job offer for a new nursing home that would be opening this summer," said Miranda.  
"What did you say?" asked her sister.  
"I said yes," said Miranda.  
"Good for you, you deserve it," said Kate.  
"My boss told me that I worked hard to be selected," said Miranda.  
"When do you plan to move?" asked Wendy.  
"Right after school ends for the summer in June. I'll be starting July 1st," replied Miranda.  
"I'm glad for you," said her mom.  
"Thanks. The house will be up for sale next week. The realtor is coming by next Thursday so we can give her a tour at the house. It would give time for the house to be sold," said Miranda.  
"That's true," said Kate.  
"I'm doing house hunting while the house is on the market," said Miranda.  
"That would be a good idea," said Kate.  
In the meantime, at school, on the way to lunch, Stephanie said, "The wake is on Friday from 6:00 to 8:00 pm and the funeral is at 9:00 am on Saturday and would be buried at Kitty Graveside. I told my grandmother and aunt that I don't think I'll attend. I wouldn't be able to handle that. It would be too painful for me."  
"I don't blame you," said Lexi.  
"They understood on that," said Stephanie.  
"That's a good thing," said Lexi.  
"I know," said Stephanie. "Aunt Kate added none of my cousins wanted to come down for the funeral, but Uncle Charlie would be here."  
"I believe it," said Lexi.  
"Plus, Gramps had life insurance, so it helped paying for the funeral," said Stephanie.  
"My grandparents have it, too," said Lexi.  
"Mom said Alan can come over for Sunday," said Stephanie. "I didn't see him yet."  
"Luke told me Alan is out sick," said Lexi.  
"Oh, okay. I'll either let him know tonight or wait until tomorrow," said Stephanie.  
After school, Stephanie said, "Aunt Kate is taking me out to buy a dress today. I didn't know what I want to wear."  
"I have no idea what I'll be wearing yet, either," said Lexi.  
"We'll be doing it when I get home from school," said Stephanie.  
"I love fashion, so maybe we can do that together, too. I like your aunt," said Lexi.  
"I'm sure she won't mind," said Stephanie.  
"I'll let my dad know I'll be going to your house today," said Lexi.  
"Do you have a better relationship with him since you spoke to him?" asked Stephanie.  
"Yes, thankfully," said Lexi.  
"That's a good thing," said Stephanie.  
Lexi called her father to tell him she would be with Stephanie for the afternoon and it was all set.  
"I might as well tell Mom, too," said Lexi.  
"Alright," said Mr. Cooper.  
She also told her mom so she would know not to get her at her father's.  
"Okay, have a good time," said Mrs. Cooper.  
"Thanks, Mom. Dad already knows about it. I told him I'd call you," said Lexi.  
At home, Stephanie said, "Lexi's going to help me with fashion if that's okay."  
"That's fine by me," said Kate.  
"I told my parents I'll be with Steph," said Lexi.  
"Oh, good," said Kate.  
"I don't know what I want to wear, either," said Lexi.  
"I can help you both out," said Kate.  
"Sweet," said Stephanie.  
"Thanks," said Lexi.  
Lexi and Stephanie finished their homework about 10 minutes later and were ready to go.  
"We're all set to go now, Aunt Kate," said Stephanie.  
"Okay," said Kate.  
"We'll go let Mom know," said Stephanie.  
They did.  
"Have fun, girls," said Miranda.  
They went to J.C. Penny in Portland. When they got there, Stephanie and Lexi had an idea with Kate's help. They both decided to match their dresses, but with different colors. Lexi picked out blue and Stephanie choose red. They tried the dresses out.  
"You girls look stunning," said Kate.  
"Thanks," said Stephanie.  
"We decided to match dresses, but with different colors," said Lexi.  
"That's a nice idea," said Kate.  
They noticed that the dresses were on sale.  
"Oh, good," said Stephanie.  
"Good time to buy them," said Lexi.  
They went to check out.  
"At least we'll be all set for next Friday," said Lexi.  
"I agree," said Stephanie.  
"Do you girls have any shoes for the dance?" asked Kate.  
"I have flats that are good, so I'll wear those to the dance," said Stephanie.  
"Mine are starting to worn out," said Lexi.  
"We can get them while we're here," said Kate.  
"Sounds good," said Lexi.  
They went to Payless to get a new pair of flats for Lexi.  
"Thank you for the flats," said Lexi.  
"Anytime," said Kate.  
"One thing: Did Mom tell you Stephen was being punished?" asked Stephanie.  
"She told me about what he did and I agreed he deserved about the dance being taken away from him," said Kate.  
"I don't plan to say anything with him around," said Stephanie.  
"We don't blame you," said Kate.  
"I'm glad your mom won't blame you for it, either," said Lexi.  
"I didn't want him to get jealous. That's what I'm afraid of," said Stephanie.  
"You're right to be concerned about that," said Kate.  
Then, they went back to Stephanie's. At the house, they showed Miranda what they got for dresses.  
"Oh, nice," said Miranda.  
"Aunt Kate offered to buy a new flats for Lexi because she mentioned hers are getting torn," said Stephanie.  
"We had a fun time," said Lexi.  
"That's a good idea," said Miranda. "What time are you staying till?"  
"Mom said she'll get me after she gathers my siblings," replied Lexi.  
"Okay," said Miranda.  
"I told Aunt Kate I don't dare say anything about the new things with Stephen around since you're not letting him attend the dance," said Stephanie.  
"She didn't want to make him jealous," said Lexi.  
"I agree with your decision," said Miranda. "I think you're making the right move."  
"I think so, too," agreed her sister. "Lexi and I didn't blame her."  
"Neither do I," said Miranda.  
Mrs. Cooper came by to pick up Lexi two hours later. She liked Lexi's new dress and flats.  
"It was a good time to get new flats since mine are getting old. I'll get rid of the old ones when we get home," said Lexi.  
"I remembered your flats are getting old," said Mrs. Cooper.  
"And, Steph and I got matching dresses with different colors," said Lexi.  
"Good," said Mrs. Cooper.  
"I like her aunt," said Lexi.  
"So do I," said Mrs. Cooper.  
Back at the house, Stephanie decided to show her new dress to her grandmother before dinner without Stephen knowing it.  
"I like it," said Wendy.  
"This is between us," said Stephanie.  
"Got it," said Wendy.


	6. Chapter 6

"We did shopping at a good time because your uncle will be here tomorrow and will be staying with us," said Kate.  
"Okay," said Stephanie.  
After supper, Mark had a phone call with some sad news: Shawn killed himself.  
"How could've that happened?" asked Stephanie, who was shocked.  
"I don't know," said Mark. "He never mentioned that to me and if I would've known that, I'd help him out."  
"I agree with you," said Stephanie.  
"Even none of his family knew about that. He didn't leave a note. That's what I don't get," said Mark.  
"How did he kill himself?" asked Stephen.  
"His mom told me she found him hanging in his closet," said Mark.  
"I'm glad I saved Lexi's life when she became depressed shortly after her parents got divorced," said Stephanie.  
"It was a good thing she had your support," said Mark.  
"If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be here today," said Stephen.  
"I remembered it happened not long before she had issues with her father, but would you imagine if he was like that while she was depressed? That would've make her feel worse," said Stephanie.  
"I know," said Mark.  
The kids got comfy and had free time until it was time for bed.  
The next day, at school, Stephanie didn't see Lexi. Then, Luke mentioned that Lexi had a cold this morning, so that's why she's absent.  
"I'm going to visit her after school," said Stephanie.  
"She's going to be at home, but her siblings are still going to their father's to let her rest," said Luke.  
"Good idea," said Stephanie. "Is Alan back yet?"  
"I saw him earlier," said Luke.  
"I didn't want to call him last night in case he was sleeping," said Stephanie.  
At lunch, she joined Alan. She didn't want to sit alone. He didn't blame her. Neither did Luke.  
"The wake is Friday while the funeral is Saturday, so Mom and I think Sunday is better for you to be over for supper," said Stephanie. "My grandmother and aunt will be her until Monday. My uncle will be here today."  
"Okay," said Alan.  
After school, Stephanie offered to bring Lexi any class work or homework to her like she always does. she decided to walk over to Lexi's to see her. They use a secret code at her house with a key so that whenever Lexi's out, Stephanie can let herself in. The spare key was given by Lexi. No one knew about it except for Mrs. Cooper who liked that idea. Stephanie promised not to tell anyone since it's a secret.  
When Stephanie got to Lexi's, she went inside and went to see her. Lexi was in her room resting.  
"Hi," said Stephanie.  
"Hi," said Lexi.  
"The teachers gave me the class work and homework so you didn't have to make up for it tomorrow. They said you can do it if you're well enough. If not, you can do it tomorrow," said Stephanie.  
"Oh, good, thanks, Steph," said Lexi with a smile. "You can put it on my vanity for now."  
That's what she did.  
"Luke told me you came down with a cold this morning," said Stephanie as she sat on the vanity's chair.  
"Yes, unexpectedly," said Lexi. "Good thing we went dress shopping yesterday."  
"I know," said Stephanie.  
"Mom already told my father I won't be at his house today so I can get some rest," said Lexi.  
"Was he okay with it?" asked Stephanie.  
"Yes," replied Lexi. "Mom trusts me to be home alone when I'm sick anyway."  
"Good. How about your father?" asked Stephanie.  
"I used to have a problem with that part. Mom used to tell him to trust mom. She knows all I'd do is rest," said Lexi.  
"Of course," said Stephanie. "Mark had a phone call last night saying that Shawn committed suicide."  
"Really? Wasn't he the one that you told me he's got bipolar depression?" asked Lexi.  
"Yes. Mark didn't know about it and if he knew that, he'd help Shawn out," said Stephanie.  
"Wow. How is he making out?" asked Lexi.  
"Angry. He mentioned that none of Shawn's family knew about it either," said Stephanie.  
"I bet. As I look back, it was a good thing I had you as a best friend to help me out while I was depressed," said Lexi.  
"He said the same thing. We also added it was a good thing you didn't had an issue with your father back then. That would've made you feel even worse," said Stephanie.  
"I thought about that, too," said Lexi. "I remembered he used to tell me that the divorce was nobody's fault."  
"I remember that as well. He shouldn't have given you problems since he started to be like that not long after that," said Stephanie.  
"I agree," said Lexi. "Dad explained to me that divorce was the best decision while he and Mom were fighting."  
"That's true," said Stephanie.  
"It used to scare me. Then, I realized he was right," said Lexi.  
"A lot of kids are like that," said Stephanie. "You used to tell me about it."  
"I was lucky that I can trust because you know how to cheer me up whenever I talk to you about everything," said Lexi.  
"The therapist helped you, too," Stephanie pointed out.  
"Yes," said Lexi.  
"Thank goodness that dance wasn't until next Friday," said Stephanie.  
"I agree with you," said Lexi.  
The girls talked for a long time before Stephanie left for home. At home, she was doing homework.  
"Hi, hon," said Kate.  
"Oh, hi, I had just visited Lexi. She was out with a bad today," said Stephanie. "Her boyfriend, Luke, told me when I didn't see her at school."  
"How is she doing now?" asked Kate.  
"She was resting when I went to see her. She was glad to see me," said Stephanie.  
"I bet," said Kate.  
"We were just talking for the whole time. I offered to bring class work and homework to her. I told them I planned to visit her after school anyway," said Stephanie. "We exchanged our locker numbers and combinations in case one of us is out for any reason. The day I was out after Grandpa Mark's death, the teachers let me to give myself time to grief."  
"Your uncle is already here with us. He arrived this afternoon," said Kate.  
"That's good," said Stephanie.  
"Your mother had to do double shift until 11:00 pm, so your uncle and I offered to watch all three of you since your father had to work late, too," said Kate.  
"Okay, sounds good," said Stephanie.  
That night, they had pizza delivery.  
"Lexi felt sorry for your loss when I told her the news, Mark," said Stephanie.  
"Tell her I said thank you," said Mark.  
"I will," said Stephanie.  
"Why did you tell her that?" asked Stephen.  
"What do you mean why? I didn't say it was a secret. If anyone feels sorry for us, we should be thankful. It shows someone they care about you like true friends would do. Besides, Lexi was depressed last year, remember? Didn't you remember our sister helped her best friend?" asked Mark.  
"That's right. So, you should mind your business," said Stephanie as Mark agreed.  
"Stephanie is right," said Miranda. "Especially if someone felt the same way."  
"I didn't know Shawn was depressed. He didn't look it when he told me about his illness," said Mark.  
"And, Stephen should know that friends depend on you when they're depressed. Like you said before, If Lexi didn't have me, she wouldn't be here today," said Stephanie.  
"She's got a good point on it," said Mark.  
Stephen realized they were both right on that. After supper, the kids did the cleaning. Their guests didn't have to do any of that.  
"I can pitch in if you want me to," said Uncle Charles.  
"You don't have to. You, Aunt Kate, and Grandma are our guests," said Stephanie.  
"Thanks for offering though," said Mark.  
"Not a problem," said Uncle Charles.  
"This is what we do every night," said Stephen.  
After they were finished, they had family time. They played a few games after the kids changed up. They were done before they went to bed. The kids didn't care if it was past their bedtime. They had a fun time with their relatives. They were sleeping when their parents came home.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Lexi was still out with her cold, so Stephanie sat with Alan and Luke during lunch.   
“Lexi’s cold was getting worse,” said Luke.  
“Really?” asked Stephanie.  
“Her mom’s taking her to the doctor’s,” said Luke.  
“I do recall she usually gets the flu every year, especially after a flu shot,” said Stephanie. “I bet she has that again and she misses school for three to four days. I’ll have to go see her after school.”  
She did that all the time. Most of the time, if she sees Lexi was sleeping, Stephanie would just drop the homework off and leave there. After lunch, the principal spotted Stephanie.  
“Can I talk to you for a minute?” asked the principal.  
“Sure. Is it about Lexi?” asked Stephanie.  
“Yes,” said the principal as they went to sit down. “She has a flu.”  
“I had a feeling. She gets it every year,” said Stephanie.  
“Your mom wanted me to ask you if you can bring homework to her,” said the principal.  
“Sure, I don’t mind. I can get it after school like I’ve done before,” said Stephanie. “Teachers would say she don’t have to rush if she’s not up for it.”  
“Any finished work, you can bring it to school to save Lexi time. You’ve done it before,” said the principal.  
“Of course,” said Stephanie.  
“Thank you,” said the principal.  
“Anytime,” said Stephanie. “How long will she be out from school?”  
“It could be three to four days or until she’s better,” said the principal.  
“Alright,” said Stephanie.  
“I already told your teacher you would be a few minutes late so I can talk to you,” said the principal as he wrote a pass and gave it to her. “I’ll still give you a pass.”  
“Okay,” said Stephanie.  
After they finished talking, she left for school. She showed the teacher a pass.  
“Thank you,” said the teacher.  
She threw it out and went to sit at her desk.  
“I’ll gather Lexi’s homework after school,” said Stephanie.  
“I got notified by the principal. I’ll get all that ready,” said the teacher.  
“Okay,” said Stephanie.  
Later, after school, she went to gather all of her homework and went to bring it to Lexi’s. Alan was with Stephanie.  
“I’ll be right back out,” said Stephanie while she rang the doorbell.  
“Okay,” said Alan.  
Mrs. Cooper, who was off, came to answer the door.  
“Oh, good. You got her homework,” said Mrs. Cooper.  
“I knew right away when the principal told me she had the flu. She always seem to get that after a flu shot,” said Stephanie.  
“I know. She’s thinking about stop getting them,” said Mrs. Cooper.  
“I don’t blame if she wants to do that,” said Stephanie. “I have no problem when I get mine done.”  
“And, I told Mason to keep the younger kids until I get out from work to let Lexi rest,” said Mrs. Cooper.  
“Best thing to do,” said Stephanie.  
“They’ll still be with him even though I’m off. He said he’ll be happy to keep them for a few days until Lexi is better,” said Mrs. Cooper.  
“Do you plan to do it that way?” asked Stephanie.  
“I told them I think that would be a better idea,” said Mrs. Cooper. “It’s still the same school distance, so I’m not worried about it. I called the bus company to get them from his house since they bring them there after school. I told them I’ll call when Lexi is better. They’ll start doing it tomorrow. I got their bags packed. Do you mind bringing that to his house?”  
“Of course,” said Stephanie.  
“Thanks. Come in so you can drop the homework to Lexi. She’s resting. You can bring it in her room while I finish doing packing their things,” said Mrs. Cooper.  
“Okay, deal,” said Stephanie.  
“Alan come in, too,” said Mrs. cooper.  
“Okay, thanks,” said Alan.  
They went in.  
“I’ll be quick,” Stephanie told Alan.  
“Take your time,” said Alan.  
“Did they give you all of her homework?” asked Mrs. Cooper.  
“They told me they made a list of all assignments to save time,” said Stephanie.  
“Good idea,” said Mrs. Cooper while Stephanie went to Lexi’s room to bring her homework and came back out.  
Then, a few minutes later, Mrs. Cooper brought all of the kids’ bags.  
“I’ll let Mason know that you’ll be stopping by to bring the overnight bags,” said Mrs. Cooper.  
“Okay,” said Stephanie.  
“Thank you for your help,” said Mrs. Cooper.  
“I’ll help her, too,” said Alan.  
“That’s fine. Thank you, Alan,” said Mrs. Cooper. "I'll let Mason know on that as well. I'll call him when you guys leave here."  
They left to do that.  
“It was better to do it this way,” said Stephanie.  
“I agree,” said Alan.  
They got there ten minutes later.  
“Kelsey told me you kids would be bringing the bags here,” said Mr. Cooper.  
“Yes,” said Stephanie. “Alan offered to help.”  
“Thank you, kids,” said Mr. Cooper.  
“No problem,” said Stephanie.  
They brought the bags to the kids’ rooms.  
Then, they left for home.  
“If you’re not going to the wake, you can hang out at my house,” said Alan.  
“Okay,” said Stephanie.  
“Unless if Lexi’s better by then,” said Alan.  
“Even if she did, her mom may want her to take it slow for the weekend,” said Stephanie.   
“You got a good point,” said Alan.  
At home, Stephanie did some homework. She didn’t had much, so it didn’t take her time to finish it.  
Later, at dinner, Stephanie said, “The principal spotted me to tell me that Lexi has the flu.”  
“Wow. That’s what she gets,” said Miranda.  
“Yes. Mrs. Cooper had him ask me to bring her homework, so I did that after school. The teachers put a list of assignments to make it easier.”  
“That was a good idea,” said Miranda.  
“I know. The younger ones will be with their father for a few days until Lexi gets better,” said Stephanie. “Mrs. Cooper asked me to bring the kids’ bags to his place.”  
“Good,” said her mom.  
“Alan was with me, so he offered to help out,” said Stephanie.  
“That was thoughtful of him,” said Mark.  
“I know. Mr. Cooper was thankful for it,” said Stephanie.  
“That’s a good thing,” said Kate.  
“Alan said we can hang out at his house while you’re at the wake,” said Stephanie. “I rather be at his house than attending the wake. It would still be too painful.”  
“That’s fine,” said Miranda.  
“Because if Lexi was better before the wake, I am sure her mom may want her to rest for the weekend,” said Stephanie.  
“I agree,” said Miranda.  
After dinner, the phone rang as Stephanie answered. “Hello.”  
“Hi. Mom was telling me Alan helped you out today,” said Lexi.  
“He offered to bring the bags to your father’s,” said Stephanie. “I’m thankful.”  
“Me, too,” said Lexi. “Tell him that I said thank you.”  
“I will,” said Stephanie. “I was told you might stop getting the shots.”  
“Yes. I am so tired getting the flu after the shot,” said Lexi. “I’ll make that decision before my physical next year. Mom gets all of us done before the new school year.”  
“That makes sense,” said Stephanie.  
“None of my siblings get a flu after their shots,” said Lexi.  
“Have you thought about stopping before?” asked Stephanie.  
“Honestly, not until now,” said Lexi.  
“I don’t blame you if stopping is what you want to do,” said Stephanie.  
“Neither did Mom,” said Lexi.  
“Before I forget, Mark wants me to thank you when I told him you felt bad for him,” said Stephanie.   
“Good. I’ll pray for him,” said Lexi.  
“He hasn’t heard about the arrangements yet,” said Stephanie.  
“Where will Shawn be buried? Will it be here where he grew up like your grandfather?” asked Lexi.  
“I’m not sure,” said Stephanie.   
“I bet Shawn requested to do so,” said Lexi.  
“I think so, too,” said Stephanie.  
After they had a long talk, she went to get ready for bed. Mark had a text saying Shawn will be cremated.  
“Lexi just asked me about it. I didn’t had a clue,” said Stephanie.  
“He also wanted to have a mass here,” said Mark.  
“She said she’ll be praying for you,” said Stephanie.  
“The worst part is that the family had no life insurance,” said Mark.   
“That’s not good,” said Stephanie.  
“But his parents had enough money for the cremation. He just wants a memorial mass and wants the ashes to spread on the beach,” said Mark.  
“Cremation is cheaper,” said Stephen.  
“I rather be buried,” said Stephanie.  
“Me, too,” said Mark as his brother agreed.  
At 10:00 pm, they all went to bed.


End file.
